Ranma½ Blood Lust
by X-5Saotome
Summary: Ranma is a vampire, but this isn't like any Ranma story you've ever read, Be Warned


Xero Presents A Ranma ½ Fanfiction "Blood Lust"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Imagine for a moment, that the things we feared really do exist. Vampires, Werewolves, Things that go bump in the night. But the things we thought we knew about them are all wrong. Ask any night creature and he'll most likely laugh in your face. Right before he rips your heart out of your chest just for bothering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Rose Nightclub.  
  
Amongst the bustling nightlife of Tokyo existed an entire other world. One more dangerous, more seductive, and infinitely more dark than we could ever imagine in our wildest dreams. It was on the surface a typical nightclub that catered to a very specific clientele. In a darkened booth sat a teenaged boy beside an older man, the older one speaking to the younger one about something he considered important, the youth was merely looking around at the 'people' in the club. "So what you're telling me is, as royalty in the night world, it's my duty to marry this girl?" the youth asked. "Yes boy, it's an arranged marraige with my oldest friend, who too is royalty," the elder one answered. "Hmm, sounds boring, I'd much rather one of these pretty ones here, father," The youth said before rising from his seat and moving amongst the crowd, little whispers catching his attention every now and then. At a table sat three girls, talking amongst themselves as the youth approached, one lifted her head and fixed him with a scarlet colored gaze, that alone was enough to interest him. The youth finished his walk over and leant down just beside the scarlet eyed girl's face, whispering something into her ear. The girl glanced at her companions for a moment before giving a bit of a smile, revealing one slowly elongating canine tooth before answering in the positive, excusing herself from the table, she grasped the boy's hand and lead him outside into the alley. The boy leant into the girl as they hungrily kissed, his hands wandering over dangerous curves bound in tight black vinyl. The girl gave a soft growl as she nibbled on the boy's neck, pausing just a moment as canines finished extending into delicately curved fangs, she bit down on the boy's neck at the same time he bit into hers, both drinking of each other with a rush not unlike sex.  
  
The boy gave a low gutteral growl as he was pulled off the girl, eyes reflecting a brilliant blue in the little light of the alley as he turned his head to glare at his father. The older man shook his head and pushed the boy towards the mouth of the alley, tossing him a rag to wipe his mouth on. "Time to go son," he ordered. The boy merely growled again, glancing back towards the girl before reluctantly leaping upwards, taking to the sky while leaving a trail of images, the older man following. Both of them landed upon the street in an alley in the suburb of Nerima, the boy glaring angrily at his father. "I don't like it, not one bit, I should just leave you here old man," he grumbled. The boy's father smacked him upside the head and grumbled about ungrateful heirs before emerging into the sunlight, feeling his power weaken to the point he was practically human. The boy followed, his power diminishing not even the slightest bit. Casually they walked down the street, beginning the day long trek towards the Tendou home.  
  
Night had fallen only an hour ago and the three Tendou sisters stretched with small yawns, they rather hated how sunlight weakened them. All three sat at the rather large table in a small surburban house that had two stories, such was the estate they lived in to fool the human cattle around them. The eldest daughter bore dark brown hair and reddish brown reflective eyes, turning her head towards her father, she spoke softly in his presence. "You called us here father, we have come." The middle daughter merely set her face in a neutral expression, chin length light brown hair with reddish hilights, and golden reflective eyes gave her a sensous appearance, she too turned to look at their father. The last one brushed midnight black hair from her dark indigo colored eyes, reflecting a deep scarlet as they caught the light, she gave an irritated grunt as she sat down. The head of the Tendou Clan, Soun Tendou, cleared his throat as he sat there before placing the newspaper down and regarded his daughters. He did resemble a regal figure in appearance, chisled face, deep brown eyes that were almost midnight black, and black hair which he kept loose behind his head.  
  
"A dear friend of mine is coming, in fact I consider him a clan brother, the reason he is visiting is of great importance, years ago we agreed to combine both clans and our respective branches of the same art into one family via our children." Soun announced. The three girls gave a rather irritated look at the news their father presented to them, but they would not openly contest the formal engagement. "Well daddy, whats his name, what does he look like?" The middle daughter asked curiously. "His name is Ranma, and I've only seen him when he was around four years old." Soun answered. "And your friend's last name, father?" the eldest inquired. "Saotome," Soun said as he took a sip of the tea infront of him. "Saotome, thats the name of one of the oldest clans in our kind, it's as old as ours, nobody's seen the apparent heir of their power, in fact nobody has seen the current clan leaders as well," the middle one mused. "True, Genma always has been one that could hide well, even from our own kind," Soun chuckled. The third and youngest daughter gave a deep scowl as she rubbed the side of her neck, a little mark showing where she and some passing boy got into it the night before, a bit of a smile formed as she remembered his approach, not often were boys so seductive and mature about their approaches to her. Just as each daughter went into their own thoughts, the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house, the middle daughter gave a slight hmm noise as she rose to answer it, seeing her eldest sister was vapid.  
  
Outside a nondescipt home in Nerima, two figures stood at a door in silent wait, well almost silent, one was a younger man and the other a middle aged one, the younger one was currently beating the snot out of his father with a vengance, he immediately stopped when he heard steps approaching and turned his head to the door. As the door opened, he saw a rather pretty young woman give him a soft smile before inviting both he and his father into the home, the youth dragging the old man in by the hood of his cloak. The middle daughter returned to the sitting room and moved back to her original position, leaving the cloaked figures standing in the doorway before Soun beckoned them in.  
  
"I'd recognize that cloak anywhere, Genma so nice to see you again," Soun said heartilly. "Ah, indeed the same to you Tendou old friend," Genma Saotome pushed back his hood to reveal a seemingly bald middle aged man who wore glasses while taking a seat at the table. "Come sit down boy," he ordered to the youth who moved and seated himself, never removing his hood. "And this must be Ranma I take it?" Soun asked. "Yes, this is him, boy don't be so impolite, say hello to your old uncle Soun," Genma growled a bit. "Hello Mr. Tendou, it has been awhile," the cloaked figure spoke as it's eyes reflected an intense blue. Soun laughed softly while shaking his head, "As I told you when you were four, you can call me Uncle, but thats alright, I'd like you to meet my three daughters in order of their seating , Kasumi is my eldest at nineteen, Nabiki is my second oldest at seventeen, and Akane my youngest at sixteen," Soun said. The cloaked figure sat there a moment, eyes moving over the faces of the girls before him, they seemed familiar, but it was the last one which immediately caught his full attention, his vision zooming in on the mark on her neck, deep within his hood he gave a soft smile. "Pleased to meet you all," he said.  
  
"Now let's finish this matter so we can get to catching up Tendou, I am Genma Saotome, and this is my son," Genma said softly as the youth lowered his hood, revealing cerulean eyes and raven black hair, "Ranma", the youth said as he watched the expressions of the three Tendou sisters before him. Each sister had a varied reaction, Kasumi seemed dissapointed that he was so young, Nabiki merely attempted to analyze him and got not a thing in reading while she frowned, and the youngest, you could almost see that secretive little smile on her face as one of her canines elongated, her eyes moving over the boy's face to his neck, her smile getting bigger. "Choose any girl and she will be your new intended bride, son" Soun said seriously. Ranma made a show of it before lifting his hand, one finger uncurling to point towards Akane. "I choose her, now get off my back," Ranma gave the youngest daughter a light smile before he stood and glanced outside, motioning his head towards the yard, he literally flew out of the house and around the corner, being followed by the youngest Tendou daughter only a heartbeat later. "That was ...quick and unexpected," Genma blinked softly. The Tendou daughters and Soun himself could only agree in silent wonderment.  
  
Skimming along the clouds, two figures weaved and almost danced in a rather romantic flight around Nerima, Ranma chuckled softly as he held the girl's hand and pulled her into his arms, giving her a long kiss. "You wouldn't believe how angry I got at my father for making me leave last night," he said. "How angry you got, I was so dissapointed in my luck that I was about to scream," Akane whispered back. "That dosen't matter now, seems fortune is in our favor, Nerima is about to go to hell, quickly," Ranma laughed softly as he nibbled on the girl's neck, canines extending slowly before he bit down, groaning as he felt the girl do the same, they continued the bonding which they had started the night before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning in the Tendou household came with a bit of a suprise, as the Tendous descended the staircase, they were all greeted by the sight of two people asleep on the couch, Akane laying in Ranma's arms. "Methinks I missed something," Soun muttered as he went to get the paper, Kasumi merely smiled at the cutenes of the two before going to make breakfast, and Nabiki took a few photographs before going to bathe. Slowly the duo woke up with wide yawns, Ranma stroking his fingers through Akane's hair. "Morning sleepyone, we've got to get up," He said softly. "Bah, forget getting up, I'm comfy," Akane purred lightly at the fingers in her hair. "As well as that may be, we've got school," Ranma said. "Oh that right, how am I gonna deal with those idiots this morning?" Akane groaned. "Well, let's go bathe and get dressed, and you can tell me about it on the way," Ranma said. "Okay..." Akane murmured as she nipped at the boy's lower lip before getting up and leading him to the bathroom.  
  
As the duo approached the school nearly thirty minutes later, Ranma faded from view suddenly as Akane kept walking into the grounds, cracking her knuckles as she prepared for a massacre. As usual, the Hentai Horde besieged Akane and she fought them off, only this time she was more ruthless, causing bleeding wounds, broken bones, and concussions, tossing the last body across the yard, she turned to face the tree Kuno was hiding behind. "Come on out, I can hear you," She said. Kuno stepped from behind the tree reciting poetry before tossing the rose to Akane, both were startled when the rose suddenly exploded in mid air and Ranma's form could be seen seeming to appear beside Akane. "Well well, it would seem someone intends to take my girl from me," Ranma said tonelessly. "Who dares to claim the beauteous Akane Tendou as their own?" Kuno roared indignantly. "Someone who can bend you into three thousand shapes, meat" Ranma responded. "Low born dog, how dare you insult your superior like this?!" Kuno's eyes narrowed. "Low born, Low born, I am Ranma Saotome of the Clan Saotome, Descendent of the first king of Japan and royal blood, you sir are an idiot with delusions of grandeur," Ranma shot back with a glare. "Base Lies, for sullying the honor of the royal family I will cut out your tongue!" Kuno charged at Ranma. Ranma tilted his head, stepping sideways as he twirled his hand, a blade which had been hidden appeared in his grasp as he drew the bladed side of the Saotome Clan Katana across Kuno's torso before kicking him backwards. "Be thankful that my better half is present or I'd rip off your head and spit down your neck, maggot," Ranma said before sheathing his katana and headding for the school, Akane walking beside him. 


End file.
